


New photos

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger Magazine released teaser pics yesterday and two great photos of Colin today.</p><p>Of course, in my mind, Bradley found them right away and gives Colin a call. Only in my mind. *nodnods* Not in real life. Never in real life. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	New photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> RPF...so fiction. Not real, never happened, just for fun.

„The trousers didn’t come in your size, did they?“

“Hi to you, too, Brad.”

“And that jacket needs some ironing.”

Colin sighed dramatically and still couldn’t help but smile. “You’re the worst fanboy ever.”

“Whaa…? I’m hurt! There’s new photos of you and the internet is exploding, so I had to go check. I like the t-shirt/vest combi. Could you keep that?”

“No, I couldn't and you’re the Worst. Fanboy. Ever. Capital letters.”

“Love you, too.”

“By the way…they shave you?”

“Huh?”

“Lowell…”

“Oh, someone’s following my show.” Colin heard a warm laugh. “Waxing is the thing. You should try it.”

“Not in this lifetime, James.”

“You think you’re going to die when they rip it off, but then it’s all smooth and when you run your fingers over it…”

“Shut up.”

“No, really, just imagine it, not a single hair, just smooth warm skin.”

Colin closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“Close to coming already, eh?”

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line and Colin bit back a sharp remark. Bradley knew him too well. 

“You should come and find out what else they made me wax…”


End file.
